Power rangers Full throttle
by pgcool-2002
Summary: The Rangers are up against a new foe and they have just found out that the former yellow ranger has died in a car accident they have to find some reinforcements lots.... every ranger to be exact...


Power Rangers: Full Throttle  
  
DISCLIAMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWER RANGERS! OKAY THEY BELONG TO DISNEY!  
  
It was a warm summer's morning as Tommy made his way out of bed.  
"Tommy, are you awake?" Kat asked as she knocked on the door.  
"Yeah, I am." He said, "Come on in." He opened the door.  
  
Tommy was a handsome man with short black hair (it used to be really long!) he has very deep eyes with a nice smile, but something was up he wasn't as happy as he usually was.  
  
"Tommy what's up?" Kat asked curiously.  
Tommy paused in his response, "Do you know Trini the original Yellow Ranger?" She nodded in reply "Well I just got a call off Zach..."A single tear fell down his face "She got killed in a car crash in the early hours of this morning."  
Kat was bewildered "Does Billy know?" She asked.  
"No, we've got to get him back from Aquitar before we can tell him." Tommy said pulling himself together.  
"Look Tomm-" beep-beep-beep there communicators beeped, there communicators was a two way device of communicating and teleporting in and out of the Command Chamber.  
Tommy, being the leader of the rangers answered it.  
"What's up Zordon?" He asked  
Zordon was an interdimensional being trapped in a time-warp.  
"Big trouble down at the park the other rangers need your help!"  
"Which powers should we use?"  
"The Power Coins will be the best for this challenge!" The power coins fused with power from the morphing grid they were destroyed by Rita and Zedd about 5 years ago but they found a way of restoring it.  
"Okay were on it." Tommy said.  
"Kat It's Morphing Time!"  
They held there power morphers out and said  
"White Ranger Power!"  
"Pink Ranger Power!"  
  
In a flash they were at the park in there ranger suits.  
  
"HAHAHA YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME PUNY RANGERS!" Rita's and Zedd's latest contraption screamed. A flash of light speeded toward the rangers in a second and they all got hit.  
  
"Wow this guy is powerful!" The blue ranger said, the blue ranger had been replaced by Rocky the former Red Power Ranger (In the power coin Era)  
"We can't take much more of these guys." The White ranger said  
"OKAY LETS BRING EM TOGETHER!" Jason the red Ranger said.  
"Alright." Everyone said.  
"Power Axe!" The Black Ranger said as he threw his weapon into the air.  
"Power Bow!" The Pink Ranger said as she threw her weapon into the air  
"Power Daggers!" The Yellow ranger said as she threw her weapons into the air.  
"Power Lance!" The Blue ranger said as he threw his weapons into the air.  
"Power Sword!" the Red ranger said as he jumped up into the air retrieving the power blaster and placing his weapon on top.  
"SABA!" the white ranger said as he placed his weapon on top of the blaster.  
"FIRE!" they all screamed.  
The Big energy ball went shooting towards the monster but in a flash he shot it right back at them!  
The Rangers lay on the floor de-morphed and helpless.  
  
In the Command Chamber  
  
"AiAiAiAiAi Zordon the rangers are in serious trouble!" Alpha 5 the Robot trembled.  
"I am aware of that Alpha you must teleport them here immediately!" Zordon talked very quickly to Alpha  
"Yes Zordon of cores! You just push this and this and hey-presto."  
The Rangers were back in the command centre.  
  
They looked around stunned.  
  
They were all in there Human Forms Tommy, Adam, Kat, Rocky, Asia and Jason; they were obviously hurt as well.  
"Man that monster was tough" Tommy said.  
"Yeah lucky we didn't use the Power cannon and then we'd be dead!" Rocky told them.  
  
"We're going to have to call in Billy Kimberly Trini and Zach for this one!" Zordon told them.  
"Its impossible to bring Trini in she died this morning..." Tommy told the team  
  
The team looked bewildered none of the rangers had ever died on them before!  
"This is an outrage that did it I'll get them." Alpha 5 cried.  
"This is grave news now we need someone to replace the gap in trine's place with the sabre-toothed-tiger coin!" Zordon told the rangers holding back the tears.  
"Guy's were calling in all of the other rangers Space, Galaxy, Light speed Rescue, Time-Force, Wild-Force, and the wind and Thunder Rangers." Tommy told the team.  
"Are you sure we need that much help." Kat asked Tommy.  
"Yes and we need to bring the green ranger back." Tommy told the team.  
"Tommy, you know that is impossible. The green ranger powers were taken by Zedd in the Green Crystal." Zordon said," unless..."  
"Yes Zordon the Green ranger clone from the past I'll go and tell him we need his morphers and coin I'm sure he will give it us!" Tommy told Zordon.  
"Okay Tommy it is a long shot but it is worth a try." Zordon Told Tommy" Okay Tommy Morph up and I will send you there."  
  
"Okay. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"  
  
"White Ranger Power!" He shouted. A flash second of being naked and whoosh his costume was on.  
  
"Co-Ordinates set. See you later Tommy and may the power be with you." Zordon said as a beam of white light flew out of the command chamber.  
  
"Zordon will he be okay?" The other rangers asked.  
"Yes of cores he will!" Zordon said  
SCREECH-  
"What's up now?" Rocky asked.  
"Trouble down at the park, the enemy is very fast so the turbo powers will be perfect for this job.  
"I'll contact Justin."  
Tap---  
"Justin here"  
"Hey Justin we need you at the command Chamber now."  
"I cant I'm with my dad. I'm teleporting my turbo morphers you use it Rocky!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am. I need a day with my dad I will be back on the duties tomorrow!"  
"It's fine Justin."  
"Justin signing out"  
  
Justin's morpher was teleported to Rocky  
  
"Okay then lets go guys shift into turbo!"  
  
Mountain Blaster turbo power Rocky said as the Blue Turbo Powers Streamed into his body for the first time.  
Dune Star Turbo power Aisha said as the yellow Turbo Powers streamed into her body.  
Wind Chaser Turbo Power Kat said as the Pink Turbo Powers streamed into her body.  
Desert Thunder turbo Power Adam Said as the Green Turbo Powers streamed into his body.  
Red Lighting Turbo power Jason said as the Red Turbo Powers Streamed through his body for the first time.  
  
"Wow so this is what it feels like to be a turbo ranger!." Rocky said  
"C'mon guys lets go." Jason said.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
